Will you go out with me?
by Queenielkh
Summary: Age 16 is a year of many firsts, for Shawn it was when he first realized what he truly wanted. Gus. This IS Slash and Shush is amazing! This is my first fanfic, so R&R and enjoy. Thanks!


Shawn knew a lot of things. He pride himself of knowing the situation at hand immediately or in due time. Usually he would act immediately on such information, but not always. Not when it came to Gus. They had been best friends ever since, well always it seemed. Gus was always there for Shawn. Always. When his parents were going through their issues and eventually got a divorce, Gus was there for him. It was what Shawn had always loved about his buddy.

Then when puberty hit, Shawn started to realize that his feelings and attachment to Gus had grew to an all new level. He found himself thinking about Gus more and more and whenever his friend wasn't there, he couldn't wait until Gus did get there. Then when Gus would talk about how pretty some girl at school was, Shawn found himself becoming jealous. It was like he didn't want Gus to check someone out and he definitely didn't like it when other girls looked at Gus in that way. In his mind, Gus was his. And he was always supposed to be his.

It took him a while, but after Shawn started to have highly erotic dreams with the object being Gus, it all made sense. He didn't just love Gus, he was deeply in love with Gus and he wanted to be _with_ him in every sense of the word. It was then that his actions started to differ. He started to act a bit weird. He thought if he could spend less time with Gus that the feelings would go away, but it didn't work. It only made things worse. After coming up with excuses of why he couldn't hang out after school for a few days, the next time he saw his buddy, all it did was just make him long for the other even more. How was he supposed to keep his feelings abate if Gus always looked so good… smelled so good… did the same things that Shawn had grown to be able to predict and adore about his smart bestie. The things Gus did to him, even though, the other wasn't aware of how mad he drove Shawn.

Shawn knew that he was going to have to do something once and for all. The only question was: What? What would be the right course of action? Sure, Shawn was known for not thinking about what to do before he would just jump in and do whatever, but this was different. It had to be perfect. Gus was just _that_ special to him. It was already going to be a sticky situation as he wasn't sure if Gus liked guys or not. He wasn't even sure about the whole sexuality thing. All he did know was that he had feelings for Gus, emotionally, romantically and physically. For him, that was enough.

The days following his realization, Shawn pondered and pondered his choices and he finally figured out the right thing to do. He was going to ask Gus out on a date. And it was going to be the best date ever. Once he could figure out what exactly that would entail. Until then, he still had to make sure he was going to be Gus' first date. He wanted to be the other's first. First date, first kiss, and hopefully, he could be Gus' first relationship. If his late night fantasies would come true too, then he would be Gus' first time in the bedroom. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want there to be a happy ending to their first date… A very happy ending. None of that would matter, though, if he didn't ask Gus out first along with getting the other to agree to the date, for that matter. Actually asking Gus out was going to be the hard part for him. After that, he knew the date would go great and getting some physical time would definitely be in the cards.

Weeks had passed and Shawn was chickening out every time he had the opportunity to do the deed and ask that fateful question. Today was going to be the day, though. It was Friday and he had heard rumors that Debby Mahoney wanted to hang out with Gus over the weekend. Shawn knew what that meant. Debby wanted to get with Gus. He knew this had to be true as Debby was known for her "_hang outs_." One way or another, her outings went from harmless to base jumping. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let that little slut take his Gus' innocence like that. It was supposed to be reserved for him. Sure, he had claimed it in own mind and his best friend knew nothing about his feelings yet, but Shawn was going to have his way and Gus too.

Once the last bell had rung, Shawn darted out of his class in search for his best friend. Even if he wasn't yet ready, he had to ask Gus before it was too late. It took a few minutes to get to Gus' locker, where he knew his best friend should have been and thanks to his routine was. Slowing his pace so he could catch his breath, Shawn looked up and smiled at the sight of Gus. Man was the other so cute… with such a nice ass. The thought put a huge smile on his face. The things he would do to be able to squeeze it. Shawn was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had approached Gus first. It was Debby. No! His eyes widened and he rushed over, so tempted to push the stupid blond out of his way. He had to contain himself, though. Act normal. Or as normal as he possibly could manage. Right as he reached his friend, Debby, with a smile on her face, left. Shawn pouted for a moment as he knew he missed his chance. Debby had already got to Gus and they were going to get together some time this weekend.

Trying his best to not seem sad, Shawn forced a smile on his face and walked in front of Gus. "Hey, Gus…. So… Um… what'd Debby want?" He asked, hoping that he sounded believable.

Gus smiled at his friend as he shut his locker door. "Oh, hey, Shawn. I can't believe it, but she asked me if I wanted to hang out with her Saturday." The male replied as he swung his backpack straps over his shoulders.

Shawn was right. It happened. He was too late. Or was he? Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe… Depending on what Gus told her, he might still have a shot. He just had to be tactical about it. He wasn't really sure if it would work or not, but he had to at least try. He wasn't going to let some bimbo win without him even trying to play the game too. He could beat her. He knew he could. Well he had a chance too anyway. "And what'd you tell her?" He asked curiously as they started to walk down the hallway.

Gus raised an eyebrow at the question and looked over at his friend. "I told her I would have to think about it. You know me, Shawn. I can't just tell her yes without checking with my folks first. They might have something planned. Besides…" He trailed off as he opened the building's door and walked out.

Following Gus out the door, Shawn bit his lip. They had always walked home from school together, so it was going to be his chance. The last chance he might ever get. "Besides what?"

"I don't know… You've heard the rumors about her, right? I don't know if I want to do all of that…"

"Hmm…" This was a good sign. It meant Gus wasn't completely into Debby. Shawn still had a chance and he was getting more hope by the second. "Yeah, you're right. You never know if she has a STD or something. I know after those pictures they showed us in health class gave you nightmares for weeks, Gus. I don't think you should chance it. Not until she gets tested and shows you the medical reports. Frankly, I don't think you should even do it then. She could falsify records just to get into your pants, you know. I'd do it…" Wait, did he just say that? Oh, no. He had been talking so fast that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, as if that was anything new. He just hoped that Gus didn't catch on to what he said.

"What? You'd do what?" Gus stopped to look at the other male with a quite confused look on his face. By then, they were a bit down the street away from the school, so there weren't a lot of people around.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shawn looked down at his feet. It was time. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to be able to walk hand in hand with the other. Even more than that, he really wanted to kiss those juicy lips of Gus'. This was complete torture and he felt like he was going to erupt inside. "Well… I want to ask you something, Gus."

"Ask me what?" Gus looked at his best friend, eyebrow raised and waiting.

It was a bit nerve-wrecking to look at Gus like that. All the things he wished and longed to do to make that confused look go away. Taking a deep breath, he nodded a little as a self-reassurance before he opened his mouth once more. "Gus… I… No… Will you go out with me? I know it may be farfetched, but I don't want you to go out with Debby and lose your innocence to her. I want to be the one… I want to be your first. I want you to be my first. And I…" He trailed off when he saw the look on Gus' face. It wasn't a look of disgust or anything, his best friend was smiling and it seemed that he had gotten closer during Shawn's confession of sorts. This made Shawn raise his own eyebrow unsure of what to do. It wasn't until Gus completed the distance between the two of them and their lips met that his mind shut down.

The kiss was sweet, but it didn't last for long. It lingered for several long moments and all Shawn could think about was the taste of Gus' lips and the other's amazing natural scent that was allowed to fill his nostrils. When his eyes slowly fluttered open, Shawn longed to go in and taste those lips over and over, but he wanted to know what was going on more than that. He was about to ask exactly that, when Gus spoke first.

"It took you long enough."

Those words did nothing, but confuse Shawn even more, but it all started to make sense when he felt Gus' hand take his own. He smiled at the feeling and laced their fingers together more than happily. That was his answer and what an amazing way to give it. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shawn."

With those words, Shawn pulled the other close and kissed those delicious lips once more. He loved getting his way.


End file.
